vongola
by goddessfullmoon
Summary: sakura return to her family
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

It wasn't the same.

Everything was falling apart…what was she going to do about it?

She didn't know, but she hopes she will once she finds the strength inside.

In the perfect dream, he would be there, laughing with her, loving her, but most of all he would come running

…to her…

But this was not the perfect dream.

Or any good kind of dream at all

She had been replaced by a prettier, much better person after all.

…she was disposable not only to him, but to them…

That girl with the chopped up red hair and the thick square framed glasses

…replaced her…Karin uzumaki

Sakura Haruno had died and in her place someone else breaths

How frightening?

How sad?

How heartbreaking?

…how betrayed she had felt…

In the end she knew it was bound to happen

…and that's what made her break inside…

The sky was crying, or it was just her tears blocking her eyes. Regardless of what it was they came like hot flooding pools of water, streaming down her face. She had no control

over them and her face felt warm and entirely uncomfortable, she was growing pale with restless. The pain of being alone was finally getting to her at all angles and she was at a

loss at how to fix it—to make it so that it hurt less.

Why was she here if they had not meant for her to be there in the first place? Did they hate her that much? The person who had supported them through thick and thin? What was

with the secret meetings they repeatedly held without her? It was like they were laughing at her slow and painful descent into misery. Sometimes she even saw the pitying glances

they threw at her with ignorance.

_Sakura was walking through the halls of their school; they were usually filled with a lot of students but since she and her friends were early risers, they are the usually among the_

_first students in school._

_After a few more minutes of walking she reached their homeroom; she turned the knob and gently opened it. As expected she saw Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sasuke they are always_

_a few minutes earlier than her. But instead of smiles all she got was intense stares and glares._

_"Hey guys, is anything wrong?" Sakura asked while walking towards them concernedly._

_Before she could go anywhere near them Ino stood up from where she was and slapped her on her right cheek, "How could you Sakura? I thought you were my best friend!"_

_Sakura touched her now tender cheek where she had been slapped and look at Ino, "What the hell is your problem Ino?"_

_Ino let out a sarcastic laugh, "What's my problem? It's you! You're my problem! "_

_Sakura's brows' furrowed, "What did I do to you?"_

_Ino glared at Sakura, "Oh don't play dumb Sakura! We already know that you were the one spreading rumors about me being a slut!"_

_"Wait I don't even know wh-"_

_"I know that I'm not smart as you are but I'm not that dumb enough to not realize it!" Ino screamed as tears gathered in her eyes._

_"What are you ev-"_

_"I thought you were a true friend but I guess I'm wrong aren't I!" Ino looked at Sakura with disgust._

_"Forget that we were even best friends because I don't have friends that are backstabbers!" Ino shouted once more at Sakura before stomping towards the door but not before_

_Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist, "What are you talking about?"_

_Ino looked at Sakura with pure hatred, "Someone saw you at a restaurant with another student while handing him a picture of me"_

_Sakura looked at Ino with utter disbelief written across her face, "And that's your proof?"_

_"And then on the next day rumors started spreading around the campus about me giving men some free services!"_

_She was framed for somebody else's dirty work._

_"Ino, that student was-"_

_"That student was the one you paid to spread the rumors that I slept with him!" and with those words Ino left the room angrily, storming away._

_Sakura was shocked; tears were streaming down her face._

_"You're such a great actress Sakura, I can't believe we even trusted you" Tenten said sarcastically while walking out of the room._

_"Wait Ten-"_

_"Why did you do that to Ino Sakura? She was a good friend to you" Hinata said in a strong voice as she left the room._

_"Were over, Haruno" A cold emotionless voice said behind her._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke; her first love and boyfriend._

_"Sasuke-kun… I didn't do anything!" Sakura said as tears fell from her emerald eyes._

_"You cheated on me" Sasuke glared at Sakura._

_"What? I didn't cheat on you! You're the only one I love!" Sakura shouted._

_"Whoever told you these things are lying!" Sakura yelled._

_"The one that told us these things is a trustworthy person and she has pictures of you with another man" Sasuke's voice was cold as ice as he glared at her, he had never glared at_

_her before, much more with such pure hatred and intensity._

_"Sasuke-kun don't do this to me" Sakura pleaded as tears continued to stream down her porcelain face._

_"You broke my trust Sakura…" Sasuke said as he left but not after she fell to the ground, hugging her knees._

_After a few minutes of crying, Karin came in the room and smiled at Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura; I'll take good care of your friends. Oops, sorry they aren't your friends anymore._

_Oops did I hit a sore spot?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened, "You're the one that told them all those lies! Why?"_

_Karin laughed, "Because you had all the things that I ever wanted in life" she said as she walked away._

_The reason why Sakura was in a restaurant with another student was because the father of that student was a jewellery maker. Sakura told him that she wanted a necklace where_

_Ino could put her picture on and that's why she handed him a picture of Ino._

_She has no idea what pictures Karin had._

_She had to endure a whole day without her friends who were hanging out with Karin and the next day she was told that Sasuke and Karin were in a relationship and she caught_

_them making out._

_Her heart broke into a million pieces_

Never the less, Sakura thought as she walked home again, her arms wrapping around her sides in an attempt to gain warmth from the cool night, she knew that letting go would

always be the first step.

It was a learning process

She came to a stop at the front door of her house and opened it. Little did she know that behind that door lied her destiny….

To a future worth living

**Chapter 2: vongola letter**

**home**

A boy with dark hair and cerulean eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses walked down the Haruno Family Manion hallways in a slightly slower stroll then usual. In his hand was a silver

letter, slightly wrinkled from being crushed under his firm grip.

He wasn't usually this stiff when it came to being a messenger. But when he saw who the letter was being delivered to and who was the deliverer, he couldn't help but feel a little

anxious. The only thing that was restricting him from breaking into a run to his destination were the cameras plastered practically everywhere on the familigia walls. And with it

came people watching his every move in a nice and secure place where they could easily call for back up and report him to the boss. That was the last thing he needed.

He passed several doors, each decorated in different colors and on the field.

The sight of its porcelain silver doors made him twitch with anticipation. Only a few more steps and all the pain and suffering would be done with. Only a few more steps and they

would be free.

Sakura Haruno awoke from the harsh knocks at her front door. She slowly opened her emerald eyes and glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. Usually she wouldn't get visitors

at three o'clock in the morning. And when she did, they wouldn't make a sound unless they wanted to be caught trying to kill her.

She slid out of her bed and dragged her feet across the marble floors and tugged the door open. Standing before her was none other than her Guardian's assistant, Charlie

Valliere.

"Sakura-sama."He hissed, body completely stiff.

Sakura nodded."Good morning Charlie. How may I help you at three in the morning?"

The boy didn't answer. His dark blue eyes were too busy glaring daggers into Sakura's lighter ones.

Sakura took a step back to let the boy inside but he shook his head violently to her silent gesture.

"Letter."He whispered under his breath."For you."

"Why are you talking like that?"Sakura asked loudly. She couldn't help but be a little annoyed. desperately needed to get some sleep before she needed to deal with something else.

Charlie flinched at her voice. Was she trying to get them caught?

"Cameras."Charlie said, motioning towards the camera perched in the corner of the hall. In an ironic twist of fate, the camera's lens turned side ways, now staring directly at

Charlie's shivering form.

Sakura sighed, "Stop being an idiot. Just say it."

"I can't."Charlie whimpered in a desperate whine."They'll hear."

"They wont hear anything. They don't have mikes."Sakura said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."Immediately afterwards, Charlie let out a long sigh of relief. To him, hiding things from the familigia cameras was like walking into the mine field. But from the look on

Sakura's face, she didn't seem fazed.

"Was there something you needed?"

Charlie nodded and lifted the letter enough for her to see. Sakura turned her head away and pushed the envelope away."I don't want fan mail."

"It's from the Vongola."

Sakura looked at her room that has been her comfort zone for the past years; she remembered the good times with the gang when they were still her friends. Ino will throw

sleepover parties after exams, they (the gang and her) would almost burn they're eyebrows when they're studying except Naruto who will just sleep on her bed. Those were the fun

times when they didn't betray her… yet, she was shock that they quickly believe what Karin said about her and she is determine to find out what did the bitch do to make them

believe. She would make them feel what she felt when they bet-

"Sakura, were ready to leave" Her mother's soft voice filled the room interrupting her thoughts "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom" Sakura picked up her bags and went outside the room.

Miyaka went to the built-in-drawer of her precious daughter she opened it; of course it was empty she was about to close it when a frame caught her eyes. Her delicate hands took

the frame when she saw the picture in it she glared. It was the picture of her daughter and her ex-friends.

"How dare they ruin my daughter's life" Mizuki said to herself, "Foolish brats they will pay"

"Madam?" charlie walked towards her, "Why are you looking at that picture?"

charlie do you know the girl that ruined Sakura's life?" Miyaka's eyes are still glued to the frame.

"Hai, it's Karin Watanabe" charlie answered gently taking the frame from sakura mother's hand.

"I want a full data on her life" Miyaka went towards the door.

charlie watched as her boss figure disappeared from the door "You better prepare Karin, mom is up to something"

**One car drive later…..**

Sakura and her parents are at the grounds of Japan International Airport where they're private pale is already waiting.

"Take care Sakura" Miyaka hugged her daughter.

"I will, Kaa-san" Sakura hugged back.

"Always be a good girl say hello to me your brother and grandfather ok" Kazuki said.

"I've always been one haven't I?and I will" Sakura smiled.

"Goodbye Kaa-san, Tou-san said as she went to the plane.

Sakura looked at her parents who are waving at her; she is currently looking at them through the window.

"The next time that I will step on Japan, they will meet a stronger Sakura" That was Sakura's last thought before she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: the idol and guardian of snow**

Flashback

A pink haired girl, that's 13 years old, was running around laughing with her big brother. Her name is Sakura. She was the real granddaughter of the Ninth Vongola boss. Her big brother xanxus

It was your usual morning in the Varia Mansion and you were cooking

breakfast with Lussuria.

"Luss-nee, what's a good dish today?" You looked at him.

"Probably omelettes would be nice" He replied

"Okay!" You started to cook omellette while he organised the dining table.

The other members woke up one by one

"Ushishishi~ Good morning my princess~" Bel hugged you

"Morning, Bel-san" You replied

A treathening voice spoke

"Scum, who said you can hug her?" Xanxus glared

"Ushishishi~ Boss is acting very protective again." Bell broke the hug

"VOIII! THAT SMELLS GOOD!" Squalo shouted

"Morning, Mama-Squalo, Xanxus-nii." You smirked

"VOI! STOP CALLING ME MAMA!" Squalo shouted

Xanxus just hned you

"Breakfast is ready!" You placed the omelette on the table and sat down

Breakfast was energetic as usual and all of you ate happily. After breakfast

Lussuria washed the dishes, Your brother sat on his chair and watched TV,

while you and Bel pissed Squalo off.

"VOIII! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!?" Squalo jumped off his chair

You and Bel laughed hysterically and Squalo chased both of you. Levi went

in with a message on his hand.

"Boss there is a letter from the Arcobaleno" He handed Xaxus the letter

"Hn, it's for sakura." He handed you the letter.

"Ah! It's from Reborn-san!" You opened the letter and read it,

"What does it say?" Xanxus asked

"It's a mission." You replied excitedly

"What is it about?" He questioned

"S.E.C.R.E.T!" You smiled

You heard him growl

"Tell me." He looked annoyed

"I'm going to Japan" You replied

Everyone stared at you shocked

"For wha?" He started to look worried

"The mission!" You smiled and went to your room to get ready

"VOII! WHEN!?" You heard Squalo yell

You went down with your bags and luggage

"Today" You smiled

"VOIII! ARE YOU F*CKING SERIOUS!?" Squalo yelled

"This is the proof" You showed them the ticket and pointed at your luggage.

"Scum..." Xanxus stood up from his chair and walked away

"Stay here. You guys come with me." He instructed

"Okay?" You were sad because your leaving your family behind

Couple of moments later they all came back with a bag on their hands.

"Went shopping?" You asked curiously

"Here scum." He gave you a bag

"What is this?" You asked looking inside

"Those are things ans lucky charms sakura" Lussuria replied

"Whoaa! Thanks a bunch you Trashes!" You hugged them one by one

" ushishishishi~ For my princess" Bel replied hugged you back

"Welcome, Dear." Lussuria smiled and hugged you back

"Whatever." Squalo patted your head

You hugged your brother "Thanks alot Trashy Brother"

It was time for you to leave and you hugged them again

"Take care of yourself, Scum." Xanxus gave you a brotherly hug

"Thanks Aniki" You smiled and hugged him back

You heard sobs fron the motherly hen and the prince. You smiled once

more.

"Bye, Luss-nee, Bel-nii, Mama-Squalo and Papa Trash" You grinned and

walked in the airport.

Sakura woke up at the sound of the private jet's engine roaring; it seems that her eight hour plane ride has finally come to an end; at last she was back in Japan.

During the past 3 year she became a well known model/singer all around the world. She came back to fulfill a promise she had made once to herself. She looked

around the private jet and saw the flight attendants carrying they're bags.

Sakura when they were at the entrance she was not surprised she saw paparazzi, reporters and cameraman outside, she has two maids with her who are carrying

they're bags.

She was wearing a cream blouse with loose and slitted 3/4 sleeves forming the halter top which had a big scarf-like ribbon in the chest, paired with an asymmetrical

hem skirt which reaches just above the knees and a pair of white ballet flats with long ribbons covering her ankles and reaches half of her legs. Her hair was done as

well, the upper half of it was tied together in white beads, looking a lot like semi-pigtails.

Then two of her five bodyguards went in front of her incase of the paparazzi would like to com near her. When the door opened questions came like bullets, but she

didn't answer

any of them."Get out of the way, Sakura-sama needs to rest" One of her bodyguards said in a strong voice."Please just one picture!" One of the paparazzi said.

they went straight to the limousine.

She looked at the view outside the windows, "Watch out konoha, yourt ime in hell starts now"

The gang is currently at the royal labby they are having their break.

"Hey, Karin-chan why aren't you eating?" Ino asked her best friend.

"I'm on a diet" Karin explained.

They all pause when naruto came to them breathing heavely "Sakura's back!" naruto said

The gang was frozen on their seats.

"Sakura's back!" They all thought.

Karin was fuming in anger. Sasuke and her have an on and off relationship lately he has been acting cold towards her these past few days, Ino doesn't talk to her very much like

the old days and the rest of her stolen friends seems to have a world of their jaws drop except for Sasuke and Neji "Hey, Sasuke-teme yours and Sakura is back" Naruto exclaimed.

Tenten smack him in the head, "Naruto!" Karin was angry, jealous. She self pity herself.

No matter what will I do Sakura will always be special in them…

Naruto open the cafeteria t. Haruno the famous singer/model is back in her old home, Japan. The famous icon arrived just this morning at Japan International Airport.

Sakura Haruno is going to back to her studies at Konoha almost spitted out the orange juice she was bitch has something up on her wealthy sleeves, I must prepare.

Sakura was brushing her pastel pink hair in front of her mirror in her room. It is the day that she has been waiting for; the day of her comeback. Making sure that there are no tangles left (which is impossible since she has been brushing her hair for the past thirty minutes) she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Watch out

Konoha Academy, Sakura  
>Haruno is back" she whispered to herself exiting the mansion.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 4: concert and meeting_

For the first time in several days, Tsuna's day started out pretty normal. Reborn didn't wake him in his usual violent manner and he got up just in time to start school. Tsuna felt

well rested and at peace as he walked to school with his guardians. Nothing could ruin his day. Not even the mafia.

After realizing his destiny as the Vongola's tenth boss and meeting his home teacher Reborn, Tsuna forgot what a normal day was. In the beginning all he had to worry about was

keeping up with Reborn's tough training in balance with his school work. Until he met Mukuro, a funny haired illusion using maniac fixated on destroying the mafia world. And

shortly after him came the Varia boss, Xanxus, whom he had come to defeat the same as Mukuro. All with the help of his most trusted friends ,or as Reborn puts it, 'his family'.

Maybe the mafia life wasn't so bad, Tsuna thought as stared off in space.

His were interrupted when a familiar song rung in his ear.

_Kiss me sweet  
>I'm sleeping in silence<br>All alone  
>In ice and snow<em>

_In my dream  
>I'm calling your name<br>You are my love_

The class snickered as a blonde boy from the back of the room stood from his seat and handed the teacher his cell phone without a word. Once he took his seat, his friend lightly hit

him in the back.

"You actually listen to Trinity?"He whispered.

The blonde glared, "Come on man, don't tell me you don't have her poster in your room or something."

"For your information I have her poster in my locker."

"What's the difference? Their both a mess."

The friend laughed, regaining himself quickly before the teacher had a chance to call him out. She gave him a warning look before turning her back to the class. The boy quickly

twisted in his seat and waved two pieces of paper in the blonde's face.

"Are those what I think they are?"The blonde asked with wide eyes."I thought they were sold out!"He said, snatching one of the pieces of paper to get a better lock at it.

His friend shook his head, a smile sneaking it's way on his face, "It's called the internet, baby."

The blonde only gaped.

"So I'm guessing seven o'clock at the Namimori Stadium?"

"Heck yeah!"

"YOU TWO!"The teacher suddenly shouted, whipping around."Outside! Now!"

Tsuna sighed after the classroom door slid shut. Slowly he relaxed in his chair and allowed his mind to be flooded with images of the pink haired idol. He couldn't say he was a huge

fan nor could he lie and say he didn't have every album she ever made. To him, there was something about her music that made him feel like Trinity, herself, was standing beside

him spilling her inner emotions in that angelic voice that the entire nation had fallen for.

"Tsuna...?"Yamamoto's voice called out to him, disturbing his thoughts."You alright?"

"Huh?"

Dark eyes looked down at him, "You seemed to have zoned out for a little while. You didn't hear the lunch bell ring?"

"Lunch? Is it really this late?"

Gokudera appeared at his side, "Late? We've still got awhile 'till school ends, Jyuudaime. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah,"Tsuna said, standing from his seat."Let's head to the roof."

The door gently closed as the girl slipped on her green full size headphones over her ears. By now everything around her was clouded by the soft leather pads of her headphones,

leaving only music to be heard. The tempo of her song gradually changed as she danced, growing louder and faster to the point she could only hear the beating of her heart.

It seemed like the only thing important to the girl was her music, everything else didn't matter. With her eyes closed, she could ignore the scars that stained her skin and forget the

face that everyone called a failure. Here, on her imaginary stage, she was all alone.

The idol was pulled so far into her music, to even notice the tall figure that had been watching her the entire time from behind the shadows.

By the time she finished her final step, the girl bent over, dug a hand into her leg warmers, and pulled out a silver pistol to aim at the shadowed figure.

Emerald eyes glared, "Show yourself."

The sound of hands clapping was her response as the figure revealed itself.

Immediately, she dropped her weapon and bowed to one knee,"grandfather,"She whispered," I didn't know it was you."

Timoteo smiled, waving his hand to decline the idol's polite greeting."No need. I should apologize myself my child. I didn't want to disturb you on such an important day but it seems my request cant wait. If you wouldn't mind, would you fulfill my request?"

Sakura quirked a brow, "Sure, I guess."She said, "I have nothing else to do. At least until seven o'clock."

"For your concert, I presume?"

The idol nodded."Yeah, that's right."

"I heard your tickets were sold out."Timoteo said, nonchalantly.

"So? What about it?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you about."The elderly man said as he leaned closer and whispered, "Since the concert's already sold out and all the tickets are gone, if it wouldn't hurt, could you-"

The last bit of words went unheard but from the look on Sakura's face, she was surprised with whatever her grandfather had to say.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?"Tsuna suddenly asked, breaking the silence between the three of them. Gokudera was the first to answer, "What is it, Jyuudaime?"

"Do any of you listen to that girl,"Tsuna said."Trinity."

"Trinity?"Yamamoto piped up,"Yeah, I have all of her cds."

Tsuna quirked a brow."I didn't know you liked Trinity, Yamamoto, are you a fan?"

"At first I wasn't, really. After practice, I decided to take a walk through the town when I heard one of her songs playing in a really popular music shop. A ton of people were sitting

around just to listen so I thought I would too. I kinda started buying her cds after that."

"Kinda?"Gokudera snorted with a shake of his head. He turned to Tsuna,"I don't see why everyone is going so gaga over her. She's just another person with more money, looks, and

talents than other people."

"But you do admit she's cute."Yamamoto chuckled.

"What?"Gokudera gasped, turning red, "No I don't!"

"But you just said-."

"Shut up!"

Yamamoto chuckled but stopped when he realized something,"Hey, now that I think about it, doesn't she have a concert in Namimori today?"

"How would I know? Don't ask me!"

Tsuna tuned out of the conversation and stared at the palm of his lunch.

Something about this girl just wasn't right and the more he thought about it, the harder it was to ease the pain in his stomach.

"Ah, there you guys are."A familiar voice from behind the three called.

The guardians turned."Reborn!"Tsuna gasped, "What are you doing here?"

The small baby smiled and jumped from the roof's railing, "I've been looking for you three."

"Looking for us? Why?"

"To give you these."The small hit man went into his jacket's pocket and handed the brunet three pieces of paper. Tsuna passed the other two pieces to Gokudera and Yamamoto as

he busied himself with reading the sparkling words on his strip of paper.

"V.I.P. Tickets to..."Tsuna paused, "TRINITY?"

"No way!"Yamamoto laughed."You're taking us to see Trinity live?"

"That's right."Reborn said with a nod.

"But how'd you get this? I thought her tickets were sold out!"

"The Ninth gave them to me."

"Ninth?"Tsuna's eyes widened, "How did he get the tickets?"

"Being in the mafia has its advantages. You should keep that in mind, Tsuna."

"Yeah but-."

Reborn interrupted him, "I'll be waiting for you all back at Tsuna's place. We'll be leaving for the concert from there."

Before Tsuna could say anything else, the small baby leaped off the roof with a mumbled good-bye. Tsuna dropped his tense shoulders and huffed a heavy sigh.

The more he played into Reborn and the mafia's plans, the harder his life became. There's no telling how much trouble was waiting for him at Trinity's concert.

.A heavy feeling washed over him again. Would this pain ever go away?

"Tsuna, are you still not ready yet?"Nana shouted from the front door. "You're going to be late for the concert!"

"I'm coming, mom!"Tsuna shouted, making his way down the stairs as he zipped up his red jacket.

"The concert doesn't start for another hour."Nana said, patting the lint out of Tsuna's black pants. "So you and your friends have at least thirty minutes to get there in time."

Tsuna nodded. "Where's Reborn?"

"He's been sitting outside in the limo for awhile."

"Limo?"Tsuna said. "I thought we were walking."

"That's not what he's thinking."Nana said as she opened the front door to reveal a black stretch limousine parked outside.

Reborn's small head popped out of the limousine,"Tsuna!"He shouted."Hurry up!"

"Reborn! Weren't we walking to the Stadium?"

"Like I said before, "Reborn said."Being in the mafia has its benefits. Why walk when we can have free and easy transportation?"

"Jyuudaime!"A familiar voice shouted from the car. Tsuna took a closer look just as the door to the car opened and Gokudera appeared. "You need to hurry or we'll be late for the

concert!"

"Yeah, Tsuna! Hurry up!"Ryohei also shouted from the car.

"Onii-chan?"Tsuna gasped."Since when he was coming?"

"All of your guardians are here."Reborn said as Tsuna stood in front of him. "Everyone except Mukuro and Chrome, of course."

"Thank goodness."Tsuna thought with relief. He could handle being around Chrome but when it came to being with Mukuro...that was a different story.

Turning back to Nana he waved goodbye. She smiled and returned the gesture before walking back into the house, closing the door quietly behind her.

Tsuna stepped into the car after hearing the driver start the car and to drive off. He turned and greeted the guardians as he saw them. Gokudera was the closest to him. He wore a

white open shirt and a black shirt underneath with a large skull in the front, including a pair of faded grey pants. Beside him was the ever smiling, Yamamoto in a dark brown

jacket, a grey shirt and black pants. Much to his surprise, the young rain guardian was seated beside a sleeping Hibari.

"Hibari?"Tsuna squeaked."You're a Trinity fan?"

A dark eye opened to glare at him, "Of course not."He growled."A lot of you Namimori herbivores are going to this concert as well. I'm only coming to keep an eye on them just in

case they do anything to embarrass the Namimori Middle name."

Gokudera shook his head quietly while the others smiled and laughed. Who could believe someone could be so loyal to their school the way Hibari was.

"What about you, Onii-chan?"Tsuna asked, the spiky haired boy in green.

"Nah, I'm not a fan. Only Kyoko."Ryohei said, "I wasn't really planning on going but the little one insisted that I get some time out of practicing."

"How come she didn't come with you?"

"He said she wouldn't be able to."The sun guardian said, turning his attention to Reborn sitting beside him.

"She isn't a V.I.P."Reborn said as if on cue. "From where we will be going, only the V.I.P. will be able to enter."

"Yay!"Lambo's child like voice yelled. "Lambo-san is a great singer! Right Tsuna? I bet I can beat Trinity any day!"

The window that separated the group from the driver suddenly opened, interrupting Lambo's obnoxious singing."We're here."The driver said.

"How did this happen?"Tsuna gasped as he looked around, somehow in only a matter of minutes, he found himself backstage.

He vaguely remembered being pressed up against Gokudera as they made their way into the stadium. Hundreds maybe thousands of people filled the large stadium, making it hard

for Tsuna to keep up with the rest of his friends as they easily trudged through the crowd. Reborn had told him that by being so small, he would easily be overpowered by the fans more than his guardians would be.

Men and women ran around him, shouting out orders and demands in preparation for the show that was suppose to start thirty minutes ago.

"Where is Sakura?"A women shouted. "I have to do her hair!"

"I haven't seen her since five o'clock!"A man replied."Does anyone know where she is?"

"She's missing?"Tsuna thought.

"Jyuudaime!"Gokudera shouted from behind the young Vongola.

"Gokudera-kun! There you are!"Tsuna gasped."Where is everyone else at?"

"They went into a booth upstairs. There's a perfect view of the stage there."The storm guardian said. "Reborn told me to look for you when we noticed you were missing."

"Reborn? How'd you find me?"

The silver haired boy lifted his cell phone for Tsuna to see. The screen held a grid where a blinking red light could be seen on one of the numerous lines. "Reborn said he put a

tracking device on your ring. That red light is you."

"Since when did he.."

"Hey!"A voice interrupted the brunet. The two teenagers turned to the security guard in black running over to them. "What are you two doing back here?"

"We just got lost."Gokudera said, surprisingly calm. "We're looking for a way back to the Sky Booth."

"Sky Booth?"The security guard repeated."That's for a V.I.P. only! What are your names?"

"Why do you need to know?"Gokudera snarled.

"Does it matter?"The security snapped."Now tell me!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Why you little brat! That's it! You're both out of here!"

"What?"Just as the man grabbed the two by their collars in attempt to drag him away a voice shouted over the chaos.

"Mizuki! What do you think you're doing to my guests?"

Said man turned and gasped when he saw who it was who had called out to him.

"Sakura-sama?"

Everything and everyone seemed to stop at the sound of the idol's name. The chaos behind the stage quickly calmed at the sight of the girl walking with slowly towards Mizuki.

"Did you say guests, Sakura-sama?"Mizuki asked.

"V.I.P. guests to be exact."Sakura said with a strained voice."So please let them go."

Mizuki immediately dropped the two, bowing in apology to the emotionless idol.

"There's something..."Tsuna thought quietly as he watched the idol."There's something wrong with her..."

Sakura met Tsuna's eye."Are you alright, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera?"

"How do you know our names?"Gokudera asked with suspicion and stepped slightly in front of the messy haired Vongola.

"I'll explain everything once I am through here."She whispered and turned back to the staff watching her every move.

"I apologize for my absence everyone. I guess I am the cause for the turmoil, correct?"Sakura said with a weak smile.

Surprisingly, no one bothered to speak. The look in their eyes was more then enough to tell her she was forgiven. For that, she smiled brightly.

"Shall we get started for the show then?"

"Yes!"The crowd of people shouted in unison.

"Tech crew!"Sakura called to the people above her. "I need those lights on and ready!"

"Yes, ma'am!"The five men shouted and ran off to do as they were told.

"Dancers, singers, get warmed up. We'll be starting in ten minutes!"

A few nods of approval was her response as the dancers each stretched and the singers tuned with one another. Sakura returned their nod and looked at Mizuki having a glaring

contest with Gokudera.

"Mizuki!"She shouted, making the man flinch.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?"

"Go tell everyone to get the music ready!"

The blue haired man turned to give Gokudera one last glare before running out the door.

"Sakura-sama,"A man whispered stepping closer."Shall I do your make-up?"

Said girl nodded and closed her eyes as he applied her blush and eye liner. From behind her, she felt Charlie pull her jacket from her shoulders, revealing a belly less tank top and

bandages wrapped around her toned stomach.

Tsuna gasped at the amount of blood that managed to stain the bandages. Sure the past fights he had while being in the mafia brought enough blood but he never would have

thought to see Sakura, the heart of Japan, wounded the way he did.

Sakura looked at him and frowned, "Don't worry, Tsunayoshi Sawada, a wound like this isn't enough to kill me.""But..."Tsuna trailed off.

"Believe me."Sakura said and wrapped her hand over a certain odd shaped tattoo on her forearm."I deserved it."

Tsuna decided not to speak after that. He continued to stare at the girl as she pulled a pink bracelet over the tattoo.

She secured the bracelet and turned to her assistant."Charlie, my shirt?"

"A-Ah, yes ma'am!"The dark haired boy whispered. "Clothes!"He shouted to no one in particular.

A member of the staff appeared from one of the rooms behind stage, pushing a rack of clothing towards the assistant. He pulled out a random, black, sleeveless blouse and

wrapped it around Sakura's shoulder. She took the responsibility of buttoning it as another stylist appeared at her side and fixed the tangles from her hair.

"Tie."Sakura said, holding her hand out. Charlie dug a hand into the rack of clothes and pulled out a small pink tie. Sakura expected him to put it in her hand so she could tie it her

self but to her surprise he didn't.

He wrapped the tie around her neck and under her collar."Relax, I'll do it for you."

Sakura nodded and slowly closed her eyes as his hands worked the silk into a perfect knot.

"I know you're tired."Charlie whispered so only she could hear."Maybe this concert isn't worth it? Maybe you should rest."

"No..."Sakura whispered."Every concert is worth it. I have to do this."

"Okay."Charlie said, with a soft nod."Then have a nice concert."

"Thanks."

Charlie took a step back."I'll go get them ready for you."

Sakura nodded."I'll leave you to it."She said. The dark haired boy gave her one last nod and disappeared from sight.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."Sakura called once she was sure Charlie was too far to hear.

"H-Huh?"Tsuna gasped. "W-W-What is it?"

The girl spun on her heel so she was facing him.

Tsuna and Gokudera each gasped at her beauty. Her long hair seemed longer now that it was clear of their tangles and her eyes seemed to pop thanks to to the make up she wore.

"She looks like she just came out of the cover of her album."Tsuna thought with wide eyes.

"When this is over..."She mumbled."I want to have a long talk with you and your guardians."

Tsuna could only nod to the stunning girl, watching as she left her circle of staff to walk on stage. Her dancers followed quickly after her, practically bouncing with excitement.

Charlie came running from the stage and looked at Tsuna and Gokudera when he noticed they hadn't moved yet.

"What are you all just sitting there for? Don't you want to see the concert?"

"Y-You're right!"Tsuna gasped. "Let's head to the Sky Booth, Gokudera-kun."

Charlie quickly caught his arm before he could leave."Why go there when the stage is right here?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the lights shined down on her. The roar of excitement from the crowd, excited her as waves of passion radiated from the dancers posing around

her. They were just as ready as she was.

"Are you ready?"She shouted into her mic.

The crowd shouted and hollered incoherent words but it was enough to make Sakura understand what it was they wanted.

"Let's go!"She shouted and the stage went dark."The Void!"

Fireworks lit up the stage, spiraling in the air as the music started and the lights danced wildly in the air. Sakura made her way downstage, dancing in perfect unison with those

around her. She stopped, however, drawing her mic close to her as she stared at the sea of people and began to sing.

**DIVE TO WORLD**

_"Jumping! Yes, oh ride on time  
>Todoke hibike ike one more time<br>Ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe sonna koishite mitai get on time  
>I can fly you can fly furaingu (flying) kinshi da ze?<br>Yeah all right!  
>Kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara burning! Hit time<em>

The pink haired girl skipped down the stage, her long hair flowing gracefully from behind her. She spun and stepped along side the other dancers, completely in sync with them and

_Sukima nai hanabira wo kakiwakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi  
>Terekusasou na kao shite itsumo yori fuan sou na ashitori susumu<br>Kono mae to onaji koto kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano egao  
>Soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no shinario (scenario)<em>

"She's good isn't she?"Reborn asked from Tsuna's feet, breaking the two from the trance the idol had put them under.

"Reborn!"Tsuna gasped."When did you get here?"

"I've been standing here the entire time. You just never noticed."

The three silently watched the girl dance around the stage, eyes gleaming with emotionless passion as she poured everything into her words.

_Every timejust for time  
>Chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru<br>Aisuru kimi to tomo ni dive to world  
>Feel in windit ticks away time<br>Come on! break downtake your hands  
>Special fantastic number<br>Minna de sawage hicomunication!_

"Reborn..."Tsuna said."Is there something you know?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a feeling...that you're hiding something from me. Are you?"

The small Arcabaleno only snorted softly in response and continued to watch Trinity finish her second verse.

_Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
>Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo<br>Junbi wa ii kai? Iku yo eien ni kizamu  
>Arata na story kakedashite<br>Daibu (dive) suru show me fly the sky_

_Bukiyouna bokura wa futari kiri te wo tsunagi asebamu my hand  
>Kono toki ga zutto tsudzukeba ii itsumademo eien ni it's my love<br>Tsurai toki mo aru shi sawayakana kaze subete yuubutsu ni naru no  
>Manuaru (manual) toori unzari de kata tataku kimi ga boku no yuuki sa<em>

Sakura pulled the mic from her mouth and gave a sigh as the lights dimmed around her, and the fans turned on from the vents under her feet. The cold wind lifted her long hair in

the air as she arched her back and closed her eyes.

_Lose my way aim at light  
>Gyutto fumidasu shissou kara naru beat wa<br>Boys ni wa makenai shinjou  
>Believe it I do not cover it<br>Yo! Break down take your hands everybody say "ho"  
>Mada ikeru ze minna de "hi" let's moving<em>

"Beautiful.."Gokudera thought to himself, captivated by the young girl's beauty. She suddenly turned her back to her screaming fans and held the microphone close to her. The wind

blew her hair in the air, as the lights gave her a hazy glow.

Emerald eyes looked up and locked with Gokudera's.

For a second, Gokudera could see those heavenly eyes widen and glance about. Anything was better than looking at him when he could easily see the blush creeping on her face.

She quickly regained herself, taking in a small breath to clear her thoughts.

_Na mo nai airando (island) e no chizu miyou  
>Panchi no kiita t shatsu (t-shirt) kite<br>Aka to ao no hata wo kakage ashita e to tobidasunda  
>Namida to ase de kirameku wakare no hibi<br>Chiisana te de te wo furi utai tsudzukeru  
>Besuto memori-<em>

_Itsuka sayonara suru tte oshiete kureta hito wa  
>Suna no you ni yasashiku tsutsunde kureta<br>Amai cheri- wo douzo sugu soba de waratteiru kara  
>Kanashii kao misenaide<br>Sonna kao shite mitsumenaide wow..._

_Let's, let's go music party  
>Come on baby nice body<br>Nice tension hai tension  
>Saishuu bin mo naku riding<br>Lonely x3 girl shake the passion are you ready?  
>Gogoreadygogo<em>

_Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
>Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo<br>Junbi wa ii kai? Iku yo eien ni kizamu  
>Arata na story kakedashite Daibu(dive) suru show me fly the sky<em>

The song Sakura was singing is called The Void. I made it up awhile ago just for this story. It took me awhile but I finally got the rhythm and lyrics out just the way I wanted them

to just so you could find the 'secret message' hidden inside. Let's see if you can figure it out. XD

Anyway, here's a preview of what's gonna happen next chapter.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, Snow guardian to the Varia family."

"Snow? When has there ever been a Snow Guardian?"

"I don't really understand but aren't you something like us?"

"Yeah, can you use a ring too?".

''Yes.'' She said.

Tsuna!"Ryohei shouted,"Did you see that? Trinity was so EXTREME!"

Tsuna smiled nervously at his Sun Guardian's hyperness."Yeah, we saw her from back stage."

"Backstage?"Yamamoto said."How lucky!"

"I guess you could say that."Tsuna shrugged."Where's Lambo?"

"We met up with Kyoko awhile ago and asked if she could take him home while we went to look for you."Ryohei said.

"Did something happen?"Yamamoto asked, noticing Gokudera's dazed face.

"We saw Trinity just now."Tsuna answered.

Yamamoto eyes widened,"Did you get to talk to her?"

"Y-Yeah."

"What'd she say? Did you get an autograph?"

Tsuna shook his head,"No. She was rushed out of here right after her last song."

"Why?"

"She was got hurt before the concert an-"Tsuna said before he was interupted by Charlie walking over to them.

"Sakura-san will see you now."Charlie said, walking up to Tsuna with a grim face.

Tsuna was quick to follow after the frowing teen, knowing that for what ever reason Charlie was upset, something must have happened. Maybe Sakura was still in pain? Or did

something happen once they were separated? Just the thought of losing the idol was more than enough to make him sick to his stomach. He didn't know the reason why he felt the

way he did. The only thing he knew was that the small voice in the back of his head calmed his confusion. If the feeling was true then it must be alright for a good reason.

Tsuna was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of a rusty door being pulled open and Chrome's voice announcing their arrival. He looked up, spotting the pink haired idol

with her back to them, staring at the moon. Instead of her concert attire, she had on a black skirt, a green hoodie, a black tank-top and high black socks with ankle heeled boots.

A hand rested on where she had been wounded, unconsciously rubbing circles over the fresh bandages. Sakura's face looked pale and pasty under the moonlight. Her eyes seemed

to be void of emotion but clearly filled with fatigue judging from the way her eye lids nearly dropped closed with each second and the large bags forming.

The sight made Gokudera's heart ache. He couldn't believe this was the glowing idol he had just seen dancing and singing her heart out to her audience.

"Ummm.."Tsuna grunted, searching for the best words to say."Are you-"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada,"Sakura interrupted."I have a question for you."

Tsuna flinched."W-What is it?"

"What do you believe is most important?"Sakura began."Your family, your friends, or your job as the Tenth boss of the Vongola family?"

There was a gasp from the small group of young Vongola. Gokudera was the first to react, eyes wide with anger. A

"Who are you to ask Jyuudaime such personal questions?"He shouted.

Tsuna raised his hand, a silent gesture to silence his storm guardian. "Jyuudaime?"

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that question."

"And why is that?"

"You ask which of the three is the most important, right? Well I can't choose between that. "Tsuna shook his head. "I can't choose between my family and friends, both of them are

filled with the most important people of my life."Tsuna said confidently.

Everyone stared at the young sky boss with wide eyes. For a small one, he certainly had a lot to say. Which clearly effected them all and touched every part of their souls. Sakura,

however, seemed unfazed.

Browse Just In Community Forum Betas Story Search

Naruto + Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Crossover (/Naruto_and_Katekyo-Hitman-Reborn_Crossovers/1402/2734/)

+ - "Why are you asking me this?"Tsuna asked, taking a step closer to the girl.

"And why is it that you know about him being the Tenth boss?"Gokudera added.

"I was told by a friend from the mafia."Came Sakura's quiet reply.

Gokudera's eyes widened as Tsuna gasped."W-Wait, are you in the mafia?"

Sakura was silent, igniting the anger swelling in Gokudera's chest.

"Just who are you?"

Sakura turned around, fading emerald eyes piercing blankly through the night. Tsuna flinched under her hard gaze.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, Guardian of the Snow to the Konoha Family."

"G-Guardian of the Snow?"Tsuna gasped, he turned to Reborn, standing with his tiny arms crossed over is chest. The Arcabeleno was staring at Sakura with a gaze Tsuna couldn't

understand. "Is there such thing as a Guardian of the Snow, Reborn?"

"Aa,"The hitman grunted. "Just like the rest of the guardians, the snow also falls from the sanctum of the sky. However, many people believed that the Snow guardians were

expendable and weren't needed in the line of battle."

"Expendable?"Tsuna thought. "How could anyone be considered expendable?"

"Wait a minute!"Gokudera suddenly shouted."You said you were from another family, does that mean you're here for a fight?"

"No."Reborn said."That's not it. The Ninth was the one who sent her."

"The Ninth?"

"How do you know the Ninth?" Sakura nodded."If it wasn't for him. You all wouldn't be here at the moment.

Reborn nodded."She's right. The Ninth was the one who ordered the V.I.P. tickets."

"But why would he do that just for us to see her concert?"Tsuna asked.

"This might answer your question."Sakura said, flicking an envelope in the sky boss' direction. The white letter zipped through the air and smacked Tsuna in the head, knocking him

to his back.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Whoa!"Yamamoto whistled."She's got an arm!"

"That's not the point you baseball idiot!"

Reborn shook his head slightly at the teenagers' constant antics. Sometimes he had to wonder if they were truly ready to be the tenth generation of Vongola. Sure they had their

strong points and hard will but at the heart they were still nothing children. Even a devoted person like Gokudera. If he didnt hang over Tsuna more than what was needed, he

would make an exceptional right hand man. But right now, he still had a long way to go before he could reach that.

Tsuna sat up, rubbing the small paper cut the envelope gave him and tugged the Vongola seal off. He took out the letter inside and read it aloud for the rest to hear.

"Dear Sakura, It has been a long time since I have spoken to you last, correct? Though we have not kept in touch for awhile, I have been watching you here and then to check up on

you. And I must say you are developing into a wonderful young lady. Congratulations on finally making the record break you had been trying so hard to get. I am truly glad you

have managed to make it this far. You are probably wondering why it is I have decided to contact you and why at such a late hour."Sakura's snort from afar interrupted him briefly

but he continued on. "But I assure you this couldn't wait any longer.

As you know, I am growing to be an elderly man, one which will not be needed in the Vongola family in due time. Which is why the new generation of Vongola has been chosen.

You, Sakura, have also been chosen as the Tenth Guardian of the Snow. where you belong.

This is something I truly believe you should think about. I will await for your response. Timoteo."

All eyes turned to Sakura staring blankly back at them.

"So...she's not here to hurt us but to join us?"Ryohei whispered.

Reborn simply nodded.

"What a relief."The storm and sky guardian thought.

"So she's like the four of us? She's a guardian too?"Yamamoto said.

"The Guardian of the Snow."Gokudera said.

Sakura nodded, keeping a close eye on Tsuna, which quickly didnt go unnoticed by Reborn or other guardians didn't seem to notice it, asking questions here and there for the

slender idol.

"Can you use a ring too?"Ryohei asked, holding his hand up for her to see his ring of the Sun.

"Ring?"Sakura quirked a brow and broke her stare at the brunet. Her eyes narrowed at the silver band wrapped around the boxer's finger."Aa, I see. The Vongola use rings

out the Dying Will Flame, correct? Then to answer your question, I do use a ring."

Reborn spoke up."Sakura hasn't accepted the title as Snow Guardian for the Vongola just yet, that's why she doesn't have a ring."

"You haven't accepted it?"Tsuna quirked a brow."Why not?"

"Before I can truly bring my self to trust you all, I need to know if you are worthy of the time."

"Is that a challenge?"Ryohei shouted, getting into a defensive stance, Hibari following close after him.

"Challenge? That's definitely not what she said!"Tsuna cried, waving his arms slightly.

"It's more like a test."Sakura said, much to Tsuna's fear."Show me if the Vongola are just as strong as everyone says they are. I'll take you all on at once."

Yamamoto made a face."Do we really have to do this? I mean, fighting against a girl like this?"

"Of course it is."Reborn said. "The Ninth assigned an eighth member to the Tenth generation. Meaning without that eighth member, the family is incomplete. Meaning Tsuna can not

become the next boss."

"But.."Yamamoto frowned."Five against one? That's not fair."

Sakura switched her gaze from Tsuna to the tall rain guardian. "Are you underestimating me?"

"What? I never said that."

"Then fight!"Sakura shouted, running with blazing speed towards the Vongola. Tsuna quickly lost track of her, just like most of the Vongola did when she took her first step.

Hibari ran forward in the direction Sakura had just disappeared. Raising his tonfas from beneath his jacket he attacked what looked like thin air. But when Sakura came into view,

clutching the end of Kyouya's tonfa in her hand, they thought otherwise.

"Hibari Kyouya, Guardian of the Cloud."Sakura thought, as Kyouya swung his other tonfa at her stomach. She caught the steel with her bare hands and threw his hands to the side,

leaving his chest and stomach completely open for Sakura to kick. "Skilled in close combat in weaponry. Favorite weapon; tonfas."

With a graceful flip over the raven haired boy she had just beaten, she went straight towards Ryohei who was also running towards her.

"I'm not one for fighting girls either but you are from the mafia, right?"Ryohei said, in mid-run."Then I'm excited to see how EXTREME you are!"

Sakura hummed in response and raised her fists near her face. Ryohei quickly copied after her, quickening his speed towards her.

"That stance!"Tsuna gasped."Are they going to box?"

"Sasagawa Ryohei..."Sakura noted."The Guardian of the Sun. Also specializes in close combat but without weaponry. Fighting style is boxing."

Ryohei was the first to jab, aiming directly for Sakura's face once they got close. Sakura side stepped, letting his fist slide off her shoulder, and uppercutted him in the chin. Ryohei

backed away slightly and took the time to recover from the girl's inhuman blow. Sakura also moved away, switching the weight on both of her feet as she waited. It was just

another way she kept tempo so her speed would never slow down in the midst of fight.

"Hmmm, it's been awhile since I've had to fight like this. Reminds me of the fights I use to have on my way to school."The idol thought to herself.

"She got him!"Tsuna gasped. "She actually hit him!"

Ryohei snorted,"That was some punch. You really do have an arm."

Sakura was quiet. She ducked just as Kyouya's tonfa suddenly appeared, nearly hitting her in the back of the head. She made an attempt to gain some distance from the dark

haired boy by stepping away but he twisted, driving his right tonfa in her back. She cried out, jerking forward to her knees.

"Hibari!"Tsuna gasped."When did he?"

"I didnt even sense him get back up."Sakura thought, as she dragged her leg around to trip the Cloud Guardian. He jumped in time, dodging the low attack and lunged to smash his

tonfa to the girl below him. But his tonfa only smashed into the ground, just after Sakura seperated her legs in time to dodge. With her hands planted to the ground and her legs in

the air, she lifted herself to stand upside down. And with a twist, she sent a barrage of kicks at both the teens surrounding her. Ryohei doubled over when the heel of her boot found

a sensitive spot in his ribs. Hibari barely dodged a kick to the face, raising his tonfa to block her attack.

Sakura stopped as Hibari blocked her attack and turned in the other direction, standing quickly to her feet. Hibari attacked soon after, swinging his tonfas at every part of her body.

Sakura was fast enough to deflect most of his attacks and land a few of her own, but she couldn't find the time to put enough power into her attacks. She couldnt unless she wanted

to leave herself wide open.

"You're pretty good for a herbivore."Hibari said, voice clearly unaffected by the speed his body was moving. Being a singer who danced every second of a performance, Sakura

found that unsurprising.

She smirked at him."You're not too bad yourself. It's too bad I'm better."

Much to Hibari's shock, the idol dropped her arms and stared at him. Taking his chance for a final blow, he tugged his arm back and hit the idol in the face. But when his tonfa got

to her cheek, Sakura disappeared.

"Where'd she-."Hibari never had a chance to finish his sentence when he felt someone's fist drive into his stomach. His breath caught in his chest from the pain burning in his

stomach.

Sakura removed her hand and tilted herself so the Cloud Guardian could fall to the ground, gasping for a breath.

"Her arm.."Gokudera gasped."It's glowing!"

"Hibari-san!"Tsuna cried, ignoring Gokudera."Stop this, Sakura-san! We don't need to fight!"

Sakura ran at the boy, cocking her fist back in preparation for an attack. "It's not up to you whether I should fight or not. I'm doing this on my own!"She shouted, the tattoo on her

arm glowing brighter.

Yamamoto stood in front of her path towards Tsuna, holding his fists up to fight. "I guess, I'm up, huh? I'll try my best!"

"Hmmm, Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardian of the Rain."Sakura thought as she grew closer to the boy. "Fights mainly with a sword, never without it."

"It's no use."Sakura said, disappearing from sight and reappearing behind the baseball star. The boy gasped, after finally finding Sakura's presence but to only be too late when he

found himself knocked into the stadium door. He groaned, his body arching in pain from the impact.

"Such strength..."Yamamoto thought to himself

Sakura turned to Tsuna, eyes narrowing in a scowl."Your turn."

"Oh, no you dont!"Gokudera shouted, sliding in front of his boss with bombs tucked tightly in between his fingers. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Crap..."She grunted in her head as Gokudera threw his rocket bombs.

The sticks of dynamite flew straight at her, locking onto her as soon as they had been thrown. Sakura jumped backwards and in mid-air grabbed her twin pistoles from under her

skirt.

"She won't make it in time!"Tsuna cried, and watched in fear as the dynamites flew closer to her. Just before the bombs could reach her, she raised her arms in defense, protecting

her face as the dynamite exploded.

Gokudera dropped his shoulders, a sign that he was sure he won against the idol.

"Gokudera!"Reborn shouted, immediately after."Don't think she's done just yet."

The Storm Guardian tensed and turned back to the cloud of smoke Sakura disappeared into. Two bullets shot from the smoke, hitting Gokudera in the shoulder and left shin.

He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. "Gokudera-kun!"

"My shoulder!"Gokudera cried, clutching his arm as ice suddenly began to surround his wounds.

"Is that ice?"

"I think it's time you finally learn about Sakura's true power."Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at the baby."What are you saying?""She's just like Xanxus in a way but different in another way."Reborn said."She can store her Dying Will Flames in her guns and release it threw a Dying Will Bullet. But unlike

Xanxus, she fires actual bullets instead of super-powerful blasts. This is the work of her perfect control. And when she hit Gokudera with her bullets, her Dying Will Flames released

completely, freezing him on the spot."

"That was a good move, Gokudera Hayato, Guardian of the Storm."Sakura shouted from beneath the smoke.

"What?"

The cloud of smoke cleared and revealed a pink haired idol, scratching her head in disintrest to her opponent. Both of her sleeves had been burned off from Gokudera's dynamite,

leaving her glowing out to be seen. But unlike the last time Tsuna had saw it'

"It threw me off guard but it wasn't enough to take me out."She said.

"How!"Gokudera shouted."How were you able to survive my dynamites without any injuries!"

Sakura wrapped a hand around her injuries and stared at the ground. "My body has been through worse then your little dynamites. Besides, with this.."She said, motioning towards

her injuries."My wounds heal quickly. Can your wounds heal fast like mine, Gokudera Hayato?"

She pointed her pistole at him, aiming directly for his head. The sound of her gun firing was the last thing Gokudera heard before he felt a rush of wind and someone shout his

"Made it in time, did you?"Sakura said to the Sky boss flying in the air with his Storm guardian in his arms.

"J-Jyuudaime..."

"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?"

"Y-Yes.."With a nod, Tsuna released most of his flames to drop him to the ground. He put Gokudera down beside Reborn.

"Reborn."He said."Do you know what that thing on her arm is?"

"Aa."The Arcabeleno grunted."Its called the healing Seal."

Sakura tilted her head lazilly at the baby."So you know about my healing Seal?"She asked.

The Arcabeleno nodded. "I've seen your ability at work before, including that Seal. It's basically like the Vongola ring. The Konoha family, use the Seal's power to summon their

Dying Will Flame. With the seal on their bodies they are given unbelieveable strength. This is you're snow guardians are given the name, "Do you know what I had to do to obtain this power?"

Tsuna stared at her, a scowl on his face.

Sakura took his silence as a need to continue."Because I couldn't tap into the Seal's power like the rest of my ability, I had to let go of everything. I got betrayed by my friends

"t-they did what?"Gokudera asked breathlessly.

Sakura glared at him, emerald eyes shining with tears. "I was to be killed! I had no other choice!"

Hatred was the only thing Sakura could feel at the moment. Hatred for the pain her family brought to her and hatred to herself for everything she had done that dark day. As her

anger grew, the tattoo suddenly began to glow brighter as it stretched down her hand and up her shoulder to her neck. A cold feeling of power rushed over her, sending shivers

down her body.

"My called friend betrayed me ."Sakura whispered, in a monotone."The more we hatred, the stronger the Seal becomes."

"Tsuna! The Seal is affecting her emotions! The angrier she gets the stronger it becomes! If you don't get her to calm down now the Seal will take her over!"Reborn shouted.

The Sky boss turned to the glowing idol glaring at him from afar.

"Sakura-san..."

"Knowing what I am, can you really accept me into your family?"Sakura screamed, running towards to Tsuna with her guns blazing."Can you Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna never spoke as he too flew at her. By the time she had finished, they had already colided. Flames of gold and silver fought against eachother, searching for dominance. Once

the flames connected, it gave off a piercing light, blinding those around it.

"Tsuna!"

From beyond the struggle, it seemed like the silver flames were going to win, until Tsuna's Sky flame suddenly intensified and engulfed them in a ball of fire. The lights dimmed,

revealing the two figures that had previously vanished. Tsuna had his arms around Sakura, the glow from her Konoha Seal dimminishing under Tsuna's flames. Her head was rested

on his shoulder with her arms dangeling at her side. It seemed as if Tsuna was holding her up and the flames that surrounded him was the only thing keeping them in the air.

"W-What's that light?"Yamamoto gasped.

Reborn smirked in understanding."Luce di Armonia."

"A high level move used by the First to obtain awaken an unbelievable amount of power."Reborn said."This move is only used to calm the body and sync with the Dying Will Flame

but Tsuna has thought of a completely different way to use it. Instead of the Primo's way, he is harmonizing his Sky flames with Sakura's Snow flames, drawing them back inside

her Seal. Basically Tsuna's flames are calming Sakura, giving him the oppurtunity to lock her powers away while she isn't angry."

"When did he learn to do that?"Gokudera asked the baby.

Reborn shrugged,"Who knows?"

"You mean you didnt teach him?"

The baby shook his head with a smile."It seems he learned all by himself."

Gokudera's lips twitched into a bright smile, his heart pumping with everlasting pride for his boss."You're amazing Jyuudaime!"He cheered.

"Do you really think that I can just ignore you?"Tsuna whispered, starling the girl in his arms. He continued. "After all that you've been through, how can I just push you away and

act like nothing ever happened? I could never forgive myself not the people who had hurt you."

Sakura shook her head, burrying her cold nose into his warm shoulder. "Don't you understand?"She whispered."I'll only get in your way...I'm known for messing things up for everyone. I don't want the same to happen to you."

Tsuna chuckled, tightning his grip around the idol's small waist. "Then mess up."

"W-What?"

A small smile grazed Tsuna's face."You're not alone, I'm also known for my mistakes and screw ups. But I know I am always forgiven. Because there are people in my life who

accept me just like I accept you."

Sakura whimpered softly in Tsuna's chest, biting her lip as she tried to conseal her emotions. She raised her limp arms around Tsuna's back, clenching his jacket in her hands while

she silently cried. An overwhelming feeling of love and happiness washed over her, tugging her heart closer and closer to the source of her joy.

"Thank you."She whispered, smiling softly in his chest.

The lights from Tsuna's flames slowly began to die and dropped them to the ground. All the while, Sakura never dropped her arms or loosened her grip on the Sky boss, smiling

brightly when Tsuna did the same.

The sound of clapping seperate the two, making them to turn to the familiar figure watching them from the doorway.

"Ninth!"

The elderly man smiled, giving the young Vongola a nod in acknowledgement. He turned to Sakura with a small smile. "Now do you finally understand the true meaning of family,

Sakura?"

Said girl nodded, too emotional to use her voice.

"Then I believe it is time you earned this."Timoteo said, pulling out a small leather box for everyone to see. He flipped the case open and from beneath it appeared a small, Vongola

styled ring with a snow flake in the middle. The Ring of Snow.

"Tsuna, if you would do the honors."The mafia boss said, motioning the boy forward. Tsuna quickly ran towards Timoteo, giving Sakura a small smile as he left. Once at the Ninth's

side, he took the case delicately into his hands. Before he had a chance to give Sakura the ring, Timoteo caught him by the arm and whispered into his ear.

The boy's choclate eyes widened shortly as he nodded with every word he spoke.

"Understand?"Timoteo asked, when he pulled away. Tsuna nodded. "Good now get going."

Tsuna returned to Sakura. "Give me your hand for a second, please."He said, reaching for her with his free hand.

"What's he doing?"Ryohei asked.

"It's a ceremony for accepting Sakura into the family. Of course its a small one, so Tsuna can handle it by himself."Timoteo said."A Sky boss must do this for a member of another

family to become one of his guardians. It may seem small but it is a symbol of trust between boss and guardian."

"It's very important that this is taken care now or there can be problems in the future."Reborn said with a frown.

"Are you sure about this?"Tsuna asked, putting the Ring of Snow on Sakura's finger.

Sakura quirked a brow at him.

Tsuna scratched his head nervously. "Don't give me that look! From what the Ninth told me you can really get in trouble for this. I want to know if your really okay with it."

"I have no doubts."

Tsuna nodded, placing his hand on top of her head as she kneeled to one knee."Then as the Tenth boss of the Vongola family, I declare you as my Guardian of the Snow."


End file.
